Red High Heels
by Iris Serinium
Summary: Rukia's going out tonight....in her red high heels.


_Baby, I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin about  
I've been sittin round way too long  
Tryin' to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinnin my wheels  
So I'm goin out tonight in my red high heels  
_

"Where you going, Rukia? I thought we had a date tonight?" Ichigo looked at the raven-haired shinigami as she walked down the stairs in one of the black dresses he had bought her and a pair of bright red stillettos. She shook her head, giving him a small smirk. "Oh, no, Ichigo. I've got plans of my own. That don't involve a two-timing carrot head." Rukia replied, picking up her bag and walking out the door.

_I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said  
Still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around  
For everyone to see  
Well, you said once yourself, baby  
Yeah, you know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels  
_

"Oi, Rukia! What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo yelled, following her as she flipped open her cellphone. "Don't pretend you don't know Ichigo. Don't pretend I don't know. _Everyone knows _about you and your darling Orihime." Rukia dialed a number and waited for Renji to pick up. "Hello?" He said. "Hey, Renji! You wanna go out tonight?" Rukia asked, grinning at Ichigo's annoyed face. "Yeah, sure!" Renji answered. "Meet me at the club on eighty-forth street." She told Renji the place and hung up.

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels  
_

An annoyed Ichigo watched as Rukia left for the club. As soon as she dissappeared he went inside to change and go after her. Renji was excited, it was his first date with Rukia. Something he had always wanted. He put his hair up as normal, and changed into a black dress shirt, black dress pants, and black shoes then went off to find Rukia.

_All those games you tried to play  
Well they ain't gonna work on me now  
I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby  
Just to keep you out  
Well, you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
__In my red high heels_

Rukia smiled as Renji walked into the club. She waved him over to where she was sitting. "Hey, Rukia..." He noticed the smirk on her face. "Um...something up?" He asked nervously. Rukia's smirked widened. "Oh, yes, quite." Then she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her, pressing her lips against his.

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels_

As Ichigo walked into the club, he saw Rukia kissing Renji. The sight made his blood boil. He began to walk over to them and tapped Renji's shoulder roughly. As Renji pulled away from her Ichigo's fist connected with his face and Renji growled, kicking Ichigo's feet from beneath. Then he was up again and had Renji against the wall, hitting continously.

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels_

The bouncer came and pulled the fighting Ichigo away, and flung him outside. Once outside, Ichigo pounded his fist against the brick wall of the building. He grimaced when he saw the bloodied knuckles. "Dt, Rukia!" Ichigo muttered. Then he caught a glimpse of red, and it wasn't his blood.

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels_

Rukia walked up to him, no Renji by her side. She placed her hands on her tiny hips. "Now do you see?" She snapped, fire in her dark eyes. Ichigo stared back at her, narrowing his eyes. "See what an idiot Renji is? If you mean that." He fired back. Rukia looked taken aback. She walked forward to slap him, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him before she could, crushing their lips together. Rukia tried to push him off, but just ended up melting into his kiss. As he pulled away, he spoke in a husky voice. "Come on, Rukia, let's get out of here." He said. She nodded, slightly dazed and followed him back to the Kurosaki household.

**_The End_**

**_Music Lyrics provided by song "Red High Heels" By Kellie Pickler_**

**_And story written by Iris Serinium_**

**_Please review and check out more of Ms. Serinium's writings at her fanfiction site._**


End file.
